custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toa 95
Uh... what is the point of your Makarix page? To me, it looks like spam with a little bit of biographical information. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] --Toa 95 01:25, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Alternate versions of characters belong on the same article. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I'll tell you why: because they haven't been fixed yet. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I don't delete it. I move it under the Biography section. The only thing I do delete is the empty article, and besides, who spends hours and hours typing article titles? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I'm not messing it up. I'm copying and pasting it. There's a difference. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Hahli, which is, after all, the canon version. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] They are the same character, just in different storylines. Therefore, they are alternate versions of one another, and therefore they belong on the same page. Or did I misunderstand, and is Hali completely separate from Hahli? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Oh, sorry. I should read the page next time. XD [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Scroll up to the top of the page, where you will find a Matoran pointing at the button. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I pressed the "teleport" button. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] About my page Why did you do that? I fixed it and added content, but while I was gone, you edited it! MrKevin5836 19:50, May 1, 2010 (UTC) On my new page, Loka Yuitu, I was fixing the and adding more content to the page, but by editing it while I'm writing, you know what you do? You delete it all! MrKevin5836 19:54, May 1, 2010 (UTC) My new blog post Can you check it out? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 00:15, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Contest You Are Invited to the BIONICLE Origins Club! Toa 95, you have been invited to help with the BIONICLE Origins comics by joining the BIONICLE Origins Club! CT1000 TIL Hey Have yo seen chap 2 of The Championship of Death? Collector1 Championship of Death Your chap didn't tell what happen to Daniel.c.c. Collector1 Mission Into Darkness Do you want to write a chapter? OK, you can write Chapter 20! Look I'm just following the Manual of Style. That rule's been there since 2008. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 19:41, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey... I just wanted to ask you, where did you get your sprite program? Jareroden97 00:00, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mission Into Darkness is a story about two Toa: Sikle and Dalgev, who travel on orders from the Order of Mata Nui to a universe ruled by the Empire of Shadows... If you need anymore info, fell free to ask me! Jareroden97 01:02, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ok, I will in just a few minutes. Jareroden97 20:48, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Don't worry, I'm writing about it now. Jareroden97 22:41, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Merodos VS. Iruka It's up now! It's going to be compiled in two chapters, and one half is up! Jareroden97 23:15, June 18, 2010 (UTC) About your contest Can you add another element? Oh Well if your only using Canon elements nevermind. Bad Kill'n Want to enter? Collector1 Metron I've seen the MOC. No offense, but it looks HORRIBLE, colors don't match, design is pretty simple, helmet does not match it, not one bit. You really should think of how you make yer MOC. Watch it Both models, they have absolutely NO good color. The colors do not match, have horrible colors combined, and in overall just looks like a weird combination of sets. 'Watch it I mean the weird colors combined, like the white and green, the red, the silver, the blue. Too much colors. It's just one huge combination of weird colors. 'Watch it Re I have already started the story. Right now I am the only one who can write chapters. Thanks anyway. ******Baterra1202 Re I have already started the story. Right now I am the only one who can write chapters. Thanks anyway. ******Baterra1202 Shadowhawk's mask power Gravity. Wind Control. Collector1 Hello. (: I ask you join That Devious Club. Well... I had wrote down chapter 1 but my computer messed up and deleted it, and I forgot to take that down. I'm currently writing it, with ideas from Speewaa48, on a word document that I'll copy and paste when I'm done. ******Baterra1202 Now.. Now all you have to do is put this: on the top of your userpage, and this: at the bottom. [= 03:16, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Wait, your already a step ahead of me.... 03:18, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it goes: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. :/ Not too sure about that last one.... I made the '''second club on this wikia. The Archlood's Troop was made about a year before mine. Everyone copied the whole idea from me. Even the club homepages and voting. I was inactive for about 6 months. So none of the new users (including you) knew about my club. Anyways... well there's not many more steps.... infact there's none. Happy editing! 03:41, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Dark Realities Contest Enter the Dark Realities contest! --Chicken Bond 05:49, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hmm, sorry, but I can't think of anything. Jareroden97 21:51, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:(2) Well, some times I might look at this for inspiration. Jareroden97 22:08, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Order of Infinity Hey, do you want to join the Order of Infinity? It would be great to have you as a member. Haha, thanks man! Fexan How about Shadow Flight? Maybe shadows and flight. Fear. Collector1 It's spam. That's why. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:43, July 9, 2010 (UTC) If your "having fun" involves spam, please use Twitter instead of Wikia. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:53, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, I would ask more Users, but I seriously can't really think of anyone you didn't ask. XD Jareroden97 00:38, July 12, 2010 (UTC) For your information, I have very limited computer time, and I have more important things to do than enter contests. Secondly, if someone doesn't answer an invitation, please don't continually pester them, as it usually means that the invitation has been denied. I don't have to enter a contest if I don't want to. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 14:57, July 13, 2010 (UTC) What exactly is it????? '-Rec' :Yes. '-Rec' User: Teammcb/Shadows of Time Entries Thank you for entering. However, I'm sorry to infrom you that your character entered, Teron, can not be accepted into the story because he does not have a page. Please re-read the rules and edit your entry. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 05:21, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Killcount My dear friend . Entering for Killcount has started. Enter before it is too late! TSCC The Shadows Coil is now accepting entries. Enter the epic sequel to the extremely popular TEG here! [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 14:01, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you can. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 19:41, July 30, 2010 (UTC) have none. But... My Character looks like Ksrost. -Creator613 Kotradax Does Kotradax (sorry if I spelled it wrong) have a MOC form? Just wondering. Re:Jareroden Here is a pic: Jareroden97 04:19, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, no, because even though the events up to there are the same as the Prime Reality's, the fact that it's different from the Prime Reality means it's still a separate universe. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 21:36, August 3, 2010 (UTC) It means that that isn't part of the Prime Reality. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 21:44, August 3, 2010 (UTC) But it can't happen in the Prime Reality, because Metrados doesn't exist there. It's an alternate universe very similar to the Prime Reality. All fanons are automatically not in the Prime Reality, because of the very fact that they're fanon. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:15, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I thought I just explained it to you. *sigh* BECAUSE THE EVENTS DO NOT HAPPEN IN THE PRIME REALITY. Antroz stays dead. If it were any other way, then it would be fanon, and it would be in a parallel universe. I find it ironic that you're the one that made the parallel universe article. Look, all fanon is in a parallel universe automatically simply because the events don't happen in the reality that they were based on. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:26, August 3, 2010 (UTC) And BTW, we're supposed to move our user categories to Category:User:username to make things more organized, and also to make sure there aren't categories with conflicting titles. Just wanted to explain that so I sisn't get itno an edit war with you. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:44, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I can do that for you... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:55, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Alright, I'll get a better pic of Jareroden to you in a little bit. Jareroden97 21:43, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Can I guest star in one of your comics? After you get done with J97 I mean. Collector1